helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Evolution of Eevee
The Evolution of Eevee occurred at 4d 14h 16m in the Generation 1 Playthrough. Earlier, the Eevee from the Celadon Mansion had been acquired, and the plan was to evolve it into a Vaporeon so that the team would have a party member that could learn Surf. However, even if that were not to pass, the Stream would have accepted a Jolteon, which is considered a strong Pokemon in Generation 1 and would cover the as-of-yet open Electric type in Red's party. Background Players knew that they would eventually have to teach a Pokemon the ability Surf so that they could travel to places such as the Power Plant and Cinnabar Island. A debate soon rose as to whether players should focus on obtaining the Eevee from the Pokemon Mansion in Celadon City or go for the Lapras at the Silph Company Headquarters. While many players opted to go for Lapras, Red ended up obtaining the Eevee anyway. Purchase of the Fire Stone Rather than buying a Water Stone to evolve Eevee into a Vaporeon, which could learn Surf, a Fire Stone was accidentally purchased. Unfortunately, the Hivemind was unable to try to buy a Water Stone for a second time, because they had used nearly all of their money struggling to buy the first evolutionary stone. Now with a bag full of Poketoys and a full party, the Hivemend realized that they needed to free up a slot once again. A plan was hatched to deposit a Pokemon in the Daycare, which would lack the risk of releasing any Pokemon and carry the benefit of depositing only one at a time, but the stream grew impatient and chose to use the PC instead. This proved useless and minimal progress was made. The Release of Abby and Jay Leno The Hivemind opted to push on, and attempted again to deposit Eevee. The stream progressed cautiously, certainly aware of the possibility that they might release some of their Pokemon. Despite minor success in withdrawing the SS Ticket (which was in truth unneeded) both Abby and Jay Leno were unintentionally released. Morale in the stream's chat dropped immediately. Despite that, the PC shuffle continued for a period of time afterwards, and a debatably neutral withdrawal occurred: Digrat. Digrat had been intentionally deposited earlier because the stream had been repeatedly set back by his digging. Nonetheless, the Hivemind was unwilling to risk the PC again, and pressed on to the Rocket Hideout. "The False Prophet" Because Eevee was the ultimate reason that the PC was accessed and Abby and Jay were released, it was blamed for the disastrous events that had occured. It was dubbed 'the False Prophet' and became a source of ire for the stream. Game Corner and Evolution Leaving the PC saddened by the release of their starter and early teammate, the Hivemind tried to navigate the Game Corner in order to obtain the Silph Scope for Pokemon Tower. However, Digrat continuously dug Red back out to the entrance. After one of these occasions, Red finally selected the Fire Stone and evolved Eevee into Flareon. Release Later, Flareon was released in one of the few orchestrated releases during TPP. Category:Gen 1 Events Category:Generation 1